Girl crush
by Azrael-Heywood
Summary: alex has a girl crush on sonny. how will she deal with it? femslash. demi/selena. demena/semi. alex/sonny.


hey guys this is my first story, i hope its good. so review and tell me if i should continue or just drop it. um i should do the whole diclamer thing so i dont own sonny with a chance or wizards of waverly place. yep so read and review.

Mr. Mason Made his way up onto the stage. "Ok everyone, I know that it's the first day back at school and you all want to talk about your holidays but I have a special surprise for you all."This caused people to quieten down into a soft murmur adding to the suspense.

I knew I shouldn't have come to school today. I hate surprises, especially if they involve school and Mr. Mason

"As you all know we have a new student here at Waverly high and she, after much persuasion, has agreed to perform for us all today." The noise goes back up when people discuss the new student and what song she would perform.

It's Monday, I hate Mondays. Why? I have to go to school.

"I give you Sonny Munroe!" Screams erupt in the hall. I recognize the girl, she is in over half of my classes. And she may be my crush at the moment. She became famous from a show called so random, but she left for personal reasons, then 6 months later she enrolled at Waverly high.

The Brunette comes out onto the stage and grabs the microphone off Mr. Mason

I can see why all the guys roll over for her every whim and the girls swear they'd turn for her, she's beautiful, long brown hair with bangs, big brown eyes, and a GREAT body, with curves in all the right places.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" More screams erupt from the crowd nearly deafening me. i have to get closer to her.

"Alright here we go!" She sits at the piano and starts up a melody. I reach the edge of the stage when she starts to sing...

I can make the rain stop

If I wanna

Just by my attitude

Wow! She's... AMAZING! How could I have never heard her before?

I can take my laptop

Record a snapshot

And change a point of view

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so openhearted

I know I've got a long way to go but I'm

I'm just getting started

She gets up from the piano, now I can fully see her, She's wearing a purple shirt, whIte vest, black skinnies, some chucks and a black hat. I hope she doesn't see me drooling over her.

I'm over my head and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

Coz I'm livin the dream and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself and time

Crap she's seen me staring. Wait no everyone's staring, phew. Then why is she giving me the strange look? Maybe I am the only one staring, nope all the guys look like they are practically drooling over her. But She keeps glancing my way making the butterflies in my stomach are swarm. I reach out my hand like the rest of the crowd, she touches my hand locking eyes with me as she does it. My stomach was doing flips as my heart started racing. God, I have to get to know this girl. Magic or no magic.

I go where life takes me

But some days it makes me

Wanna change my direction

Sometimes it gets lonely

And i know that its only

A matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go

But I'm just getting started

I'm mesmerised by her, the way she sways and flicks her hair around. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I feel like this every time I see her but I think her performing just makes it increase dramatically.

I'm over my head and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

Coz I'm livin the dream and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself and time

Her smile is so cute. She keeps looking my way and it sends my heart into overdrive making all nervous and clammy. Our eyes lock for the bazilianth time.

And baby there's nothing like this moment

To just be real and let the truth be spoken

Whatever's rouge I can make it unbroken

Turn the lead in my head into something golden

Just try more love

If I just try, more love

Then I'll find myself and time

Whoa! Did she just wink at me? No, It's just getting way too hot in here. I have to get out. "excuse me, sorry, excuse me, umph, sorry." I break through the back exit to the hall. finally some fresh air.

I sit on the concrete stairs listening to the last of the song.

I'm over my head and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

What ever it takes to be

What I was mention to be

I'm gonna try

Coz im living the dream and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself and time

I'll find myself and time

I know, I'll find myself and time

Ok calm yourself Alex, you've had girl crushes before. They were fine in fact I became good friends with all of them, maybe the same thing will happen this time. Yes, okay I have physics with her next I'll just sit with her and my crush will slowly go away, just like the others... The door crashes open and a girl rushes out. It's her! Should I say something? She's just standing there.

please review so i know weather to continue this story. i hope its good hehe i just found out that the sound of E.T walking was made by someone squishing their hands in jelly. hahaha.


End file.
